Home sick!
by DarthFlores
Summary: Au! Taking place in the Evans brothers Universe. Mark Evans tries to comfort his little sister Lily, who is home sick.


**Note I don't own Harry Potter, all rights go to J.K. Rowling.**

 **Evans brother universe time! Please understand that this FanFiction is a one shot, based in my Evans Brother Au, with Mark Evans. You see Mark tries to comfort his sister Lily J. Evans, who has started her first year at Hogwarts and is home sick. Let us begin.**

 _September 24th, 1971_

Mark Evans was walking around the Hogwarts halls, classes had just ended for the day. His third year has just started and his sister Lily, has started her first year. Mark was a little disappointed that Lily didn't get sorted into Ravenclaw, but he heard Gryffindor is a great house so he figured that Lily would at least be in a good house.

He was walking over to the library to study some more when he passed by a classroom, he figured it was empty since there are some class rooms in this school that haven't been used in a while. He then heard someone crying.

Deciding to investigate he went inside and he saw that the crying kid was none other then his little sister Lily sitting on the floor.

"Lily is something wrong?" Mark asked Lily, sitting next to her.

"Oh it's nothing." said Lily.

"Come on, you can tell me anything."

Lily then made a sniff sound and said "I miss home."

Mark understood this, for first years, especially if your a muggle born, it can be difficult to leave home to go to a boarding school, far from home. Lily liked it over at Cokeworth, and missed her and Mark's parents. Though Mark was off with his friends for the first three weeks while Lily was stuck with Snape. H e thought that Lily was a little more mature to be crying for home. How wrong had he been.

"I know how you feel Lily." Mark said putting his arm around Lily.

"You do?" Lily asked vulnerable.

"Of course," said Mark "I was in your position in my first year. I was home sick, but unlike you I didn't have anyone to comfort me when I was crying, Especially those Slytherin pure bloods, they just kept making fun of me. But you have me, and if you need to, I can let you barrow my Owl to message mum and dad, maybe Petunia if she isn't jealous anymore."

This made Lily chuckle a little, Petunia was jealous of not being a Witch, she just didn't want to admit it.

"Thanks Mark" Lily said, then she gave Mark a peck on the cheek "You're the best brother anyone can ask."

"I'll always be there for you Lily," said Mark "And if any one gives you trouble, just let me know and I'll straighten them out."

Lily then asked "and what if they give Sevy trouble?'

"I'll consider it," said Mark "But you know I won't do it."

"Just asking Mark." said Lily "Just asking."

Mark then walked Lily to Gryffindor and said "Take care Lily, I'll be at the library if you need me."

Lily then hugged Mark and went inside the common Room.

Mark then spent the next two hours at the Library studying. Once day turned into night, Mark went back to the Ravenclaw common room and was deep in his thoughts. While his third year may have started off as average, maybe he can at least spend more time with Lily. After all for the first three weeks Mark just let Lily hang out with Severus, but he was a Slytherin and was separated from her. And she was stuck with some kid named James as a buddy in Gryffindor. But Mark would start to at least make an effort to make sure that Lily's first year at Hogwarts was better than his. Lord knows if those Slytherins are gonna target her like they targeted him. But hey he could only hope that they had a soul. Oh who was he kidding they were Slytherins, they were mean to everyone who wasn't. Oh well it looked like Mark had a busy year ahead of him.

The End!

 **Well I hope you Evans Brother fans liked this one shot. I know one shots that take place in a Au, but on the other hand, I like making stories based off Mark. If you loved Mark Evans, then make a comment on another one shot with him and Lily you want me to write. Until then, have a nice day.**


End file.
